15 Twisted Fates
by NeoChick
Summary: A collection of one shots for the LJ 15pairings community, Fate has a funny way of bringing even the oddest people together. Rated teen for possible slash pairings in the future.
1. Touji x Hikari

Author Note: this is the first of 15 entries for a new writing community called 15pairings on LiveJournal. Go to my profile for the link.

Title: A Man's Heart is in His Stomach  
Author: Neochick  
Theme: #1 something sweet  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Touji x Hikari  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunken form of Touji Suzuhara was barely visible from behind his computer as his teacher continued reciting the events of fifteen years ago with such a lack of luster that it threatened to slowly lull him into insanity. The only thing that kept the boy awake was the occasional glances at the clock; his freedom was only seconds away.

" … And it is through these final moments that the meteor made impact upon the Antarctic, melting the ice cap and destroying-" The bell couldn't have came at a better time, the tolls silences the professors speech, the other children in the class were just as relieved as he was. Then her voice broke out from the front of the room as it always did, it was strangely comforting to him.

"Come guys, show some respect! All rise," The class rep motioned for them to bow and the kids did so. "Class dismissed."

"About time." Came from one of the former fourth child's best friend Kensuke as he rose from his desk, stretching his arms above him. Touji didn't spare him a second glance as his eyes fell upon the brunette at the head of the classroom rearranging desks. The amateur cameraman easily noticed this as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And what are you ogling so fondly Touji?" The sandy haired boy jabbed his friend in the side, only to receive a growl in response.

"Would you just shut up? It's not like that." Touji couldn't help but notice how much he sounded like Shinji. Kensuke smirked knowingly before grabbing his bag and loading in his notes from class.

"Well then, since Shinji is off at NERV, want to go over to the pool? I bet the place is crawling with girls." Touji notices the class reps ears perk up slightly, a frown forming on her lips. She sent him a disappointed glance. Kensuke was already at the door by now. "Coming?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll… catch up with you later."

"Suit yourself." The room grew very quiet with his departure, its only occupants the suppose Jock and the busy Class Rep. Touji continued packing his bag slowly, swinging the strap over his shoulder. Hikari had finished as well, wiping her forehead with a look of small accomplishment. She then looked back at the boy with a small smile as tiny traces of blush crept onto her cheeks. He thought it looked rather sweet, which caused Touji to get all flustered.

"Hey Suzuhara…" Hikari began as she closed the distance between herself and him. Touji grinned nervously as he ran a hand through his short ebony hair. He darted his gaze to the door, tempted to just run away but he reminded himself that he was better then that and that would only hurt the Class Reps feelings if he did so. _'I'm not Shinji!'_

" Yeah Class Rep? Need someone to stay after school to clean up, since Ayanami is out and all?" He shifted his weight to his other foot trying to hide his anxiety with a calm collected face.

"Oh no! I was only just…" she exclaimed then began to blush in embarrassment at the outburst. Touji couldn't help but laugh a little. Hikari shyly smiled too and lightly smacked him on the arm. "What I mean is I was wondering if perhaps… you would like to have lunch with me?" Touji raised an eyebrow in surprise… was she?

"Are you asking me out on a date? The Class Rep?" The boy visible cringed at the sheer bluntness of his question. She'd probably take it as a no, Hikari's face was evidence enough of that, completely crimson and full of rejection.

"I'm sorry, what was I thinking?" She faked a smile. "Just forget I asked. I…should just get going." She was turning around when Touji reached out to grab her arm. Hikari looked back at him questionably. _'Shit, she's crying.'_ Tears laced her lashes but she quickly rubbed them away.

"Mind if I get a word in?" He released her wrist and raised his hand behind his head. "Don't take my reaction the wrong why. I was just surprised." He grinned "It's not everyday a pretty girl asks me to lunch." 'Smooth Touji' the fourth child mentally patted himself on the back as the red coloured her cheeks again. Sure she wasn't exactly Misato but he had to admit the girl was cute. "Of course I'd like too."

" Oh." She returned the smile.

"I just need to go to the cafeteria-

"Wait!" She cried, and then bowed her head embarrassed. "I mean I have a lot of leftovers from the lunches I made this morning so… I wouldn't want you to waste your money on cafeteria food."

"Sounds good, I haven't had well cooked meal since… I can't remember when." Both looked at each other and laughed.

The pair walked into the schoolyard only to have all eyes turn to them. While Hikari didn't seem to mind, Touji could only wonder what people were thinking of him as whispers filled the courtyard; he had a reputation to protect after all.

"Is that the Class Rep with Touji?"

"What's Hikari doing with that dumb jock?"

"Did you hear that Touji's cheating on Soyhru with Hokari?"

"Well it severs her right after kissing that baka-Shinji."

The fourth child nearly choked on that last comment. Him with that witch? It made his skin crawl just thinking about it. "Come on Class Rep let's find some place to sit." Hikari looked slightly confused at the uneasiness in his voice but nodded.

They came upon a small-secluded area, a tall tree in the center, small buds of sakuras forming. "Wow it's so pretty." Touji couldn't help but look at Hikari's face as it sparkled with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Hokari sat down, her back against the tree, taking the time to spread out her skirt on the grass. Touji winced as he tried to do the same but it was difficult with his prosthetic leg. The girl frowned in worry.

"Here let me help you."

" No!" Hikari looked a little frightened and made him feel guilty. "Sorry. I can do it myself," and with a determined look on his face the boy lowered himself slowly onto the ground. The class rep took a moment before smiling, even laughing a little. "What's so funny?"

" Oh it's nothing; I just realized how much you and Asuka are alike." The jock's jaw dropped in denial.

"Oh now you're comparing me to the demon?" Hikari frowned at that, crossing her arms over her chess. Touji actually found it rather cute despite the fact he was about to receive a scolding.

"You shouldn't call her that you know."

"Sorry," He responded though truth be told he wasn't really, it's not like Asuka treated him any better.

"It's alright, but anyways all I meant by it was that you too are always refusing help from others, I can never understand why. It's pretty frustrating actually. I feel bad for Ikari."

" No kidding, he has to live with her."

"Suzuhara, that's not-"

"I know." He smirked, happy that his attempt to change the subject succeeded. "Soyhru is just full of mental problems though." He laughed but Hikari said nothing. "Hey, I was only joking around." Hokari signed but chose not to go further into the matter. It was clear he didn't want to be serious. The atmosphere tensed up until…

Growl

"Hey Class Rep, I'm starved."

" Oh!" Hikari quickly forgot her attempt to defend her best friend and reached for the pink wrapped bento that she'd brought from home. Hikari revealed the contents to her companion, awaiting inspection. Without a word, he reached out and grabbed a fried shrimp with a pair of chopsticks she'd provided.

The boy had always known that the Class Rep was a good cook, but as he swallowed the food he thought he'd died an gone to heaven. The girl watched nervously. The fourth child looked over in deep thought. "It's not bad." He understated as he reached for another one. She smiled in relief and broke her own chopsticks apart. Suzuhara snacked on the butter roasted shrimp before noticing a cup of scarlet hued sauce. "Hey Class Rep, what's that?"

She looked at what he was pointing to and grinned. "It's a sauce I made myself. It's really good with those. It's very spicy though." Touji smirked he loved spicy foods. Hikari watched in mock horror as he drenched his shrimp in the sauce. "You're going to get a stomach ache!" He paid her no attention as he stuffed the gooey thing in his mouth. The heat was almost instant. His eyes widened, having not been prepared for the intensity.

"Water…" He gasped as he clung to his throat. Hikari grabbed her canteen and shoved it into his hands. The water sloshed down, washing away the hot taste. "What the hell did you put in that!" The Class Rep giggled as she munched on another shrimp, her's coated with sweet cheery sauce.

"I tried to warn you didn't I? Maybe you should try this instead." Touji shook his head he hated sweets. His formed leaned back up against the tree, Hikari followed suit.

"Hey Class Rep? Why did you ask me out here anyways?" The schoolgirl was slightly startled by this question and looked down.

"Well, for a while now Touji, I've… well I wanted to… I guess get to know you better. Asuka doesn't really approve but I really like you." She looked up with a serene smile. "I suppose that I'm being to forward aren't I." The ebony haired boy shook his head. It grew quiet again as they both looked away shyly. Suddenly the male realized something.

"Hey, you just called me Touji."

Hikari looked at him in surprise. "I did?" She shook her head fervently, "I'm sorry, I meant-"

"It sounds good when you say it. I've never been much for formalities anyways." Hikari's face flushed as Touji casually rested his left arm around her shoulders. The class rep shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting up to the boy when she noticed a small amount of the spicy sauce on his cheek.

"Oh let me get that." She sat on her knees as she wiped away the red liquid. Touji grinned and took the opportunity. Hikari froze as he captured her lips gently with his own. It took her a moment but she relaxed and closed her eyes, enjoying this long awaited kiss.

Touji tasted traces of cheery sauce, causing him to smile as he pulled away. He could learn to like sweets if they were all like this. Hikari quietly fell back on the tree and slowly leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked peaceful as she closed her eyes once more. "Thank you."

The couple sat in comfortable silence, blissfully ignoring a scream that rain from far away.

On top of the school roof, Asuka's face was contorted into a frustrated sneer, the red head pulling at her locks at the sight. "How can she like that guy?" Shinji sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood on the other side of Kensuke, looking at the scene play through on his camcorder. The Eva pilots had just returned from some long hours at NERV and were now witnessing something interesting.

"Asuka, what can I say, they were meant to be." Kensuke taunted as he turned off his camera. "And I caught their first kiss on tape." He smirked as he tapped on the device.

"Hikari deserves so much better than that Dumkopff." Asuka argued back.

Kensuke was about to retort when Shinji chimed in. "Shouldn't we leave them alone? This is kind of invading there privacy-"

"Shut up Baka-Shinji, we need to make sure that the dumb jock doesn't pull anymore funny business!" Shinji hesitated before grabbing Asuka's arm and began dragging her away. "Hey! Let me go you idiot! Come on!" More shrieks were heard as Shinji continued his mission to pull his fiery friend away. "You owe me a cup of ramen for this!"

Kensuke laughed at the odd pair before turning back towards the couple. He flipped on the camera and was about to press record when he stopped. The sandy haired individual smiled and snapped it shut.

"They make a sweet couple."


	2. Shinji x Misato

Author Note: Thanks to dennisud for the review I really appreciate it. This next ones rather short compared to my last one, but I think it fits the theme well and this is my first set of Fanfiction I've ever done so crosses fingers.

Title: Working With What You Got.  
Author: NeoChick  
Theme: #7 cherry flavor medicines  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Shinji x Misato  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.

Shinji stumbled silently behind his red-headed friend, the sun beating down harshly on his back. The two were on there way home from another long boring day of school, Asuka made that fact perfectly clear as she continued ranting on about what better things they could be doing like Eva training, or something like that. Shinji wasn't sure. Her prattle seemed somewhere far away from him; his only concern was the hot beating sun and the sharp pains that felt like Asuka had bashed him in the head with a metal bar.

"… I mean really, don't those teachers realize that we are the ones that are saving the world from- Hey are you even listening to me?" Asuka spun around on her heel, fists planted on her hips. Shinji was vaguely aware that the girl had stopped and continued walking, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. "Hey baka!" The boy made no attempt to comply. Asuka sighed in frustration. "Baka! Hey are you alright?"

It was then that he felt the world grow dark and the brunette collapsed on the pavement.

Misato sat on the couch with a magazine in one hand and a can of sake in the other. She had settled in for the day, dressed in a pair of short shorts and a loose tank top. In grossed in the latest gossip from her favorite columnist, the Major hardly noticed the knocking at the door. The purple haired beauty leaned her head back on the couch. "Pen Pen, could you get that?"

The domestic penguin looked at the woman blankly before continuing his path to the kitchen. Misato grumbled and steadied her self on the arm rest. She staggered her way towards the door as another booming knock shook the house.

"Damn it Misato, get off your drunk ass and-" The door swung open, "open the door." The red head finished, glaring at her superior. "It's about time!" The older woman was about to retort when she noticed Shinji's limp body clumsily hung on Asuka's back. Her mind reeled at the possibilities.

"Asuka, What did you do to Shinji?" Her blue eyes flashed in response.

"I didn't do anything!" She stressed the last word in aggravation, "the stupid idiot just fainted in the middle of the street. You should be glad I didn't leave the moron there to rot. Now can you take him?"

Misato nodded quickly, taking hold of his shoulder and placing her other arm under his legs. Asuka pumped her arm to rid herself from the muscle ache. He was a lot heaver than he looked; carrying three blocks didn't help either. "Oi Misato! I'm going to the movies with Hikari tonight, you deal with him."

Before the Major could reject, the red head was already out the door, leaving her alone with the fragile boy in her arms, struggling against the fever he was running. Unsure of what to do, she looked around for some sort of sign. There was none, she never did believe in god anyways so why would he help her now? Sighing, she decided to bring the boy to his room and set him down on his bed. Remembering back to a time when she had been sick, the adult brushed her fingers against the fourteen year old's forehead, he was burning up!

Panicked and still not completely sober, Misato stumbled numerous times on her way to the bath room and began raiding the medicine cabinet for something. Sleeping Pills, stuff for menstrual cramps, shaving cream… there was nothing! The Major cursed under her breath and settled for a wash cloth soaked in water. She returned to the sick child and slapped the cloth on his forehead, his tossing and turning numbing to a pained expression.

Misato sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his shoulder. "Shinji," She attempted to shake the boy awake. His eye lids slowly opened, revealing his glassy orbs of brown.

"Misato?" The third child questioned half heartedly, putting a hand on his head in hopes to absorb the pain. The commander smiled; glad to see the boy was still operational. "What happened, all I-"

She shook her head, "don't worry about that, just concentrate on getting better." She grinned and offered a wink. "I can't have my favorite Eva pilot sick now can I?" She really couldn't think of anything else she could do. Shinji pulled his covers up to his nose, partially due to the cold chill that passed over him but also to cover the blush that mixed with his already heated cheeks. The purple head of hair rose up from his bed.

"Umm Misato, thank you." Misato turned towards the brunette and pulled back his covers slightly. It was then that she was given a great idea. Maybe it would help.

"My Mom use to say that when something hurts, kissing it always made it feel better." Before Shinji could process what she had said, the Major pressed her rosy red lips against his lightly and pulled away. "Get better soon Shinji." She got up and closed the door as she left, leaving Shinji there speechless, and his fingers lingering over where she had touched. In all honesty he did feel a little better. The boy licked his lips, picking up on some residue he hadn't noticed until now.

_'Cherry?'_


	3. Makoto x Maya

Author Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah just to clarifly these are all on a separate time line, one shots and drabbles sorry for the confusion.

Title: Misery Loves Company  
Author: Neochick  
Theme: #2 Pick Me Up  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Makoto x Maya  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.  
Note: There are mentioning of one-sided Makoto x Misato and Maya x Ritsuko. This was already approved by the host of the challenge

"Maya, hand me that board would you?" The brunette looked up from her own station over to her mentor, a wide set smile on her face.

"Sure thing Dr. Akagi." Scrambling up enthusiastically, Maya Ibuki produced panel 5 and the blonde accepted it with little response. The two well respected technicians were currently busy as work doing a long over due manual system maintenance of the MAGI. Although Ritsuko was the only one necessary for the finishing procedures, Maya had opted to stay behind with her to help.

The 1st Lieutenant had always admired her superior since the first day she'd met her. Taken under her wing, Ritsuko taught her subordinate the inter-workings of NERV and introduced her to the mighty super computer. Maya hoped one day she could follow in her sensei's footsteps.

The floor was eerily quiet save the steady clicking of keys. It unnerved the young engineer, so Maya decided to take upon herself to break the silence. "Umm sensei… how about after work we go out to get a bite? I bet you're starved and I'll pay." The youth grinned nervously as she continued her work on another board. The blonde pulled out from the hole she'd been working in and unclipped the panel from the machine. Without even looking at Ibuki she responded placidly as she carried it towards its storage unit.

"I can't Maya; I have to finish up some other assignments that the Commander has left for me." Ritsuko turned to the brunette with an expressionless face. "You should go home a get some rest, tomorrow we've got another five hour session with the Eva synchronization tests."

"Oh ok…" Maya fended indifference to hide her disappointment, it was always the same, and Ritsuko was after all married to her work. Then why did she still feel the let down every time? "Goodnight then."

A loud gut busting yawning broke out from behind Makoto Hyuga as the automatic doors slid open. A very exhausted woman, clad in her familiar red uniform entered the observation deck, her purple hair swayed behind her. "Hey Hyuga!" She smiled with a wave as the ebony haired individual spun in his chair.

"Oh, Major! You're still here? Didn't your shift end an hour ago?" Misato simply waved him off.

"I put off that report on the last angel attack to the last minute again," she yawned again, "took me longer than I thought. Anyways I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." The lieutenant grinned in response.

"Thanks for the thought. Actually, Major I-" He stopped mid sentence as the door opened once again and an unshaven face leaned in with a distinctive smirk.

"Ah I thought I saw you go in here, playing hard to get are we?" The female stiffened as a set of chills ran down her spin. Makoto never liked Kaji much, he always seemed… so smug for lack of a more creative term. It was then that Hyuga realized that the only reason his superior had came into the room was to avoid the man. He sighed quietly. "Or maybe you're tired with me and wanted to jump your poor Hyuga friend. Be careful around her, she's a wild one. Women you know."

Makoto blushed slightly even though he knew the man was joking. The purple haired beauty turned on her heel and snapped back at Kaji. "Kaji you… you chauvinistic pig!" She walked over to the man prepared to slap him but he grabbed her hand playfully. Hyuga felt disgusted watching the sight and slumped down in his chair.

"You always did like it rough." Kaji whispered in her ear. Misato death panned

"I hate you."

"I love you too honey."

It was around this time that Aoba walked in, lifting an eyebrow as he squeezed his way past the quarreling couple to his friend. "Those two are the most bizarre pair I've ever seen." He laughed as Kaji began dragging Misato out of the room, partially against her will. Hyuga sat up from his chair silently, allowing Shigeru to take over his spot. "Night Makoto." The short haired male waved over his shoulder and left the deck. In the hall, the man leaned up against the wall, the last few moments watching his Major with that guy had taken its toll.

It wasn't as if he expected a woman like Major Katsuragi to be interested in him, but seeing her like that with Kaji always got to him. As much as she denied it, Makoto knew that Misato enjoyed there daily romp before she disappeared to do god knows what with him.

Maya was currently reflecting on a similar dilemma as she walked the same hall as her colleague. The brunette nearly passed by without a word but her fellow lieutenant looked up in time to catch her. "Hey Maya," he offered a half hearted smile as she turned to him, still wearing her puzzled expression.

"Oh… hi Makoto," she reluctantly returned her own less than satisfactory grin. She noticed her co-workers position and began to feel a little worried. "Are you alright? You don't need to go to the medical ward do you?"

Hyuga shook his head chuckling slightly. "Oh no, I'm not hurt… well not physically anyways." He added as an afterthought without mush consideration to what he was saying. "What about you, it's dangerous to walk around NERV in a daze like that you know."

Maya blushed in embarrassment, clutching her clipboard to her chest. "Oh I didn't mean to do that I just have a lot on my mind lately. You know how it is."

"I sure do." He muttered absent-mindedly before eyeing his friend. "Hey, you feel up for a drink? We don't have to be in until noon tomorrow and you look like you need it." Truthfully he thought he was the one that needed a cold one to wash away another day of longing. Drinking was always better with someone.

Maya bit her lip at the sudden request. Normally she'd reject something that could interfere with her work habit but this seemed like a worthy cause to breach her rule for once. "You know what Makoto, I'd really like that."

"Great, I'll drive."

Maya didn't remember how the two had got to the bar or what happened before they sat down at the counter, all she knew was now she was sitting next to her long time co-worker drowning her sorrow with hard liquor. "You were right Makoto, I really did need this." Her counterpart smiled sheepishly as he downed his glass.

"Sometimes we all need a pick me up just to make life that much more bearable." Maya silently agreed as Makoto motioned for the bartender to refill his glass, putting it on NERV's tab. He'd pay for it in the morning; right now all he cared about was the shot of amber alcohol that helped him keep his sanity. "So what was weighing you down?"

The brunette looked over to him, cheeks flushed, a side affect from her inability to hold her liquor well. She hiccupped, smiling sadly as she gazed down into her cup. "Oh well you see…" she started slightly embarrassed, "I suppose I just having troubles in the-"

"- love department?" he finished for her instinctively. Maya nodded wide eyed.

"How did you know?" He looked down at himself and she understood instantly, "Ah, I see."

"So who's the ungrateful guy? Is it Aoba? Want me to knock some sense into him?" Hyuga cracked his knuckles but then winced, shaking his hand. He wasn't known for his strength after all. Maya chuckled and shook her head.

"It's not a guy Hyuga." It took the male a moment to process this comment before his eyes widened and downed another shot.

"Maya, I would have never figured you batting for the other team." The woman became strangely interested with a spot on the counter top. Makoto grinned, "Well then Maya, who's the ungrateful woman?" Ibuki smoothed out her skirt, debating whether she should have brought it up in the first place.

"I'm pretty sure she only sees me as a subordinate…I don't even think she 'bats for the other team' as you so delicately put it," Maya laughed as Hyuga turned red, " but…she's an amazing person. I've learned so much from her." Makoto nodded; pretty sure he knew who she was taking about. He inspected his empty glass, when was the last time he'd been to a bar? His thoughts were clouded by the haze as he laid his forehead on the bar top. Maya began giggling again, her fourth drink taking affect. "So Makoto, you didn't tell me, who's the apple of your eye? Man or woman?" She added although she knew her colleague was straight.

Hyuga leaned back on his chair and sighed, taking no offence to his friend's question. Looking up at the ceiling he mumbled her name. "Misato." It was her turn to be surprised.

"The major, no wonder you're depressed." Makoto laughed bitterly. Maya joined him, slewing her arm over his shoulder. "Aren't we just a couple of sad drunks…" another hiccup escaped her lips as Hyuga lifted his glass, motioning Ibuki to do the same.

"A toast to power driven women and the co-workers that love them!"

"Here here!" The two clinked their glasses and drank the scotch whole. Maya had never realized how good alcohol tasted before. She smiled at her ebony haired friend, "I'm so glad you convinced me to come here." Hyuga nodded in agreement, returning her smile. She really was a pretty girl now that he actually looked, although that might have been the liquor talking.

"Hey me too, drinking is much more fun with a partner to wallow with." They both sighed at the same time. "We should probably head out of here, before the buzz runs out and hangover kicks in." Maya complied and steadied herself on Hyuga's shoulder. Makoto followed and they both headed for the door holding each other up. The male considered driving but in his current condition he didn't think it was a good idea. "Walking home?"

"Yeah, I only live down the block." Hyuga silently offered to walk her home; it was rather late at night so he wanted to make sure she got there alright. They walked side by side in comfortable silence, an overcast moon their only witness. Occasionally one would look at the other, smiling gratefully, and the other would do the same. Maya could feel a great burden lifted from her that night, coming to terms with her own feelings thanks to her friend. Makoto was thinking along similar lines.

At one point the brunette stumbled, hitting a crack in the sidewalk. Thought his reflexes were slower than normal, Makoto reached out in time to catch the woman around her waist. She gasped and clutched his arm tightly as he helped her stand up straight. "Sorry." He shook his head and returned his hands to his pockets. Unknown to her Maya blushed with a grin; he really was a nice guy.

They stopped outside her apartment complex and Ibuki turned to her company for the night, "Thanks for the invite; we really should do this again. Next time I'll give you more time to pine." Makoto groaned playfully but nodded.

"Yeah it would be-" but the ebony haired man couldn't remember where he'd been going with the comment, his thoughts abruptly cut off from Maya's arms encircling him. His face was set a flame. "Hey, Maya?" the girl in question grinned.

"Makoto, guess what?" Hyuga didn't reply, still in shock. He never had been good with woman, even the gay ones. Maya cupped one hand over his ear and whispered softly. "I think I'm bi." Makoto choked as she pecked him on the cheek and quickly left before he could say anything.

He looked at the closed door for another minute before chuckling to himself, rubbing his cheek fondly.

'_Maybe it wasn't the liquor taking after all.'_


	4. Kaoru x Shinji

Author Note: Hehe I did enjoy writing the last chapter, which I found rather odd since I never saw them as a couple (to much unrequited love going on there already) but that sparked the idea. anyway thanks for the reviews guys. Any requests for a pairing? I'll take them into consideration when brainstorming for ideas.

Title: Suffer in Silence  
Author: Neochick  
Theme: #11 Pain  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Shinji x Kaoru  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.  
WARNING: This is a slash paring fic, meaning a same sex paring.

"My death is the only absolute liberty." Kaoru's words echoed though out the chamber of Central Dogma, the angel only moment's away from his imminent destruction. His fate, within the hands of a young boy who struggles to accept what Kaoru already has.

"What, what are you taking about!" It's all Shinji can do to stop himself from crying, his Evangelion's monstrous hand curled around the creature he had once trusted. "Kaoru! I don't know what you're taking about!" The pilot balls his fist and in pure desperation cries out "Please Kaoru!"

The enigma smiles sadly, the ill-fated form of Lilith watching from its post as the final moments unfold. "My dying words… Now please erase me or else you will be erased. The living thing that escapes the time of annihilation and that obtains the future is only one." The 'boy' pauses for a moment to look directly into Shinji's eyes, sending a shiver down the third child's back. "And, you are not the one that must die. You need the future." Shinji places both hands on the butterfly handles slowly.

"Thank you. I am glad I met you." Ikari, tears threatening to escape, squeezes his hands around the bar.

…

A sickening crunch.

…

A splash.

…

Then silence.

---

The third child sat within the locker room in his plug suit, still drenched in LCL, the silence undisturbed since his final choice in the prison of Lilith. He was alone, once again, alone with his thoughts. Shinji stared at his shaking hand in disbelief; staggered rasps for air ended his denial.

"I killed him…" It was merely a faint whisper as the boy broke out into quiet sobs. No one there to console him, the room was empty. His number was still etched into one of the lockers, along with Touji's as well.

Still there as reminders…

_'Reminders of what, to be more careful?_

_Remind us of the sins we've committed?_

_To make us aware of reality, pain…_

_… To make us more afraid?'_

Shaking, Shinji Ikari rises and places his palm against the cold surface of the steel locker door, 05 stenciled in at the top. No one had listened to his fearful prattle as he descended into the depths of NERV, and now Kaoru was dead. He wasn't stupid, despite what Asuka said. He'd heard the rumors flying, born on the day of second Impact, records wiped clean, abnormally high synchronization records.

But even so, he understood him, listened to him unlike any other. He couldn't help but wonder if he was so terrified of people that he would kill even those that he held dear.

_'But he was an angel, I had to kill him.' _He cut in, trying to reason with himself._  
_

'…_He was the enemy,_

_If I didn't everyone would have died.  
_

_I didn't want to but  
_

_I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!  
_

…_  
_

…_  
_

… _Did I?'_ Shinji laid his head gently down on the door, long needed tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. _'Why did you have to leave Kaoru…?' _

"You were the only one that cared… the first to say those words," His whispers were full of pain as his knees bucked and he slides down the side. The third child wrenches, bashing his hands into the locker mercilessly. "Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave me all alone?" His questions are met with silence, which causes the fourteen year old to retreat into the fetal position, heart wrenching realization of reality setting in. "I… loved you."

At that moment warmth surrounds Shinji like a loving embrace; a hopeful feeling consumes the boy as he looks up, tear streaks apparent from his puffy red eyes. It's brief but the sensation of his touch lingers. A broken tune of Joy to the World escapes his lips as the third squeezes his eyes shut, a stray tear released.

"I'm sorry…Kaoru."


	5. Asuka x Rei

Author Note: I was worried about this one. Rei is such a hard person to capture in writing (Not that Asuka isn't but she comes a little easier to me), especially when you're as inexperienced as I am. In all honesty I don't think I pulled it off but I'll cross my fingers and hope. Oh and I think the next one will be Shinji x Asuka but I won't bet my life on it. I'm trying to work through requests.

Title: Winter Chills  
Author: NeoChick  
Theme: #4 Look Who's on top  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Asuka x Rei  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.

---

Misato shook her head with an exasperated sigh, listening to the results of the latest synchronization test being read out by Maya Ibuki. As usual Shinji had done exceptionally well, placing him at the top again. Rei, although no where near as gifted as the male of the team, still showed promising scores considering the fact she'd just been through another faulty start up with Unit 00, causing her to fracture her arm and a rib. If the cerulean haired teen was in pain though, she didn't show it. No, Rei wasn't Misato's main concern. The cause to her dismay was her German roommate, setting a personal worse compared to last week.

"Asuka, you need to concentrate!" She barked into the speaker although she knew it would do little good. The Major was greeted with a slew of German that she could barely understand and didn't care to try. "Hey, it's not my fault, at this rate you won't even be able to get the EVA to walk." Ritsuko placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and gently pushed her away in hoped to prevent another meaningless argument.

"That's all for today, please disengage the program Maya. Good work today Shinji and Rei, you can go home now." Asuka didn't fail to notice the absence of her name in the compliment.

---

"DAMNIT!" The red head had decided to take her aggression out on her locker door, which now looked pretty pathetic with a couple of dents decorating the front. Slamming another fist into the door, she winced slightly in pain but didn't pull her hand away. When had she become the one at the back of the pack? Grumbling she fell back on the bench and looked over at the girl she shared the change room with. She was met with crimson eyes, refueling her fury. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Rei, clothed and now re-bandaging her arm, blinked a couple times, tilting her head wearing that same permanent vacant expression that Asuka had come to hate.

"Wow I must really be a loser if I'm being pitied by a crippled doll." Asuka spat bitterly, slapping her bag roughly over her shoulder. She needed to get rid of this inferiority feeling and since Shinji wasn't around; Rei was the next best thing. The second child could have sworn she'd seen a look of annoyance on Ayanami's face, but it was so brief that she might have been imagining things.

"I'm not a doll." Rei's response was smooth, as though she was merely stating a fact.

"Oh did I offend you Wonder girl?" She smirked, taking hold of the opportunity. Rei simply ignored her fiery teammate and pulled her winter coat over her wounded arm. Asuka growled, loathing her indifference. She'd have to fix that. "I bet you think that you're so much better then I am, don't you. Since you're the Commander's favorite." But Rei didn't even bat an eye as she walked towards the exit. "Hey, wait! I'm not done with you yet."

The fragile teen looked over her shoulder as Asuka tossed her own winter coat lazily on her back. "Why do you feel the need to belittle others for your own pleasure?" Asuka's breath caught in her throat at the sudden question. Rei however didn't wait for the answer and swung the door open and left.

Langley came to her sense as the door slammed shut and launched herself forward. "Hey! Wonder girl wait!" Asuka pushed the door open violently and went flying into her previous victim who'd stopped in front of their superior, Major Katsuragi. Rei turned around and offered her uninjured arm to the girl. Asuka grimaced, knocking it away. "I can get up myself." Misato crossed her arms in disapproval but didn't voice her opinion.

"Asuka, just the person I wanted to see. I need you to walk Rei back to her apartment; the men in black so to speak are busy with the up and coming press conference and need to watch over the commander tonight." The red head death panned at the request.

"You've got to be kidding me, can't Shinji do it, I bet lover boy would do it in a heart beat." Yeah that idiot wouldn't think twice. Misato shook her head.

"Shinji is going to be running some more combat training simulations. Now stop the complaining." Rei chose that moment to pipe in.

"Major Katsuragi, if it's an inconvenience I can just go home unescorted." Asuka looked at the red eyed girl with a satisfied nod and decided to ignore the Major; Misato however wouldn't be so easily overpowered.

"Asuka, if you want dinner tonight you'll do as I ask. Besides, Rei I would feel a lot more comfortable if you have someone with you when you're injured." The quiet girl nodded solemnly and walked towards Soyhru. Grumbling, Asuka complied with the request.

"Fine then, let's go Wonder girl."

---

It was currently winter in Tokyo-3, the cold winds running through the girls' hair made sure to remind them of why they wore a coat. It had yet to snow but Asuka could just tell by the chill in her bones that it would be coming soon. They walked in silence next to each other, the red head hoping to make this as painless as possibly while Rei seemed to be off in her own world. Although not completely over it, the second child had decided to put a side her earlier disappointment and focus on the up and coming hot bowl of ramen Shinji had promised to make later that night.

"Pilot Soyhru, may I ask why you decided to walk me home?" Asuka snapped up at the use of her last name, narrowing her bows.

"What are you stupid? I wouldn't have gotten dinner if I refused."

"I see."

"What kind of response is that! I mean really, don't you know how to talk like a normal person. Oh and Wonder girl I have a first name you know, it's Asuka!" She spat, ignoring the hypocritical comment of her statement. Rei stopped in front of her companion and turned to the red head and offered her hand, placidly responding with,

"My name is Rei." Asuka scrunched her nose in confusion, slapping her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sapphire eyes rolled in her head, "You really are from another planet aren't you." The paler of the two lowered her hand, red eyes seemingly more focused then usual on blue. For once in her life Asuka was the first to look away.

"Why do you place people beneath yourself? Are we not all the same?" It wasn't accusatory but Asuka took the defensive immediately, it didn't help that her toes were becoming numb either.

"Me? The same as you, an emotionless doll? You wish! Don't you dare compare yourself to the Great Asuka Langley Soyhru, the best Eva pilot that the world has ever seen." The team puffed up her chest, masking her uneasiness with her pride. Rei remained still and calm, causing the red head to hiss in frustration, her breath visibly in the air. "Now let's go home before we freeze to death!" The German marched ahead but stopped when the porcelain doll did not follow. "Come on!"

"Do you need to be the best? Why?" It may have been simple curiosity on her part but Asuka saw it as an interrogation.

"Stop asking so many questions! What are you, a detective?" Rei didn't respond, causing Asuka so unleash an aggravated cry, "Oh course I have to be the best! There's no point in doing anything if you're not the best!"

"Then why do you pilot, Asuka?" Asuka realized the insinuation and felt something snap inside of her. She'd been asked this question a lot by Shinji, to which she often replied with confidence that it was to show the world how great she was, but now with Rei, who wasn't as gullible as the male, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Shut up, just shut up Ayanami!" She cried and in spite of herself felt faint forgotten tears under her eyelids. Asuka turned her back and quickly rubbed them away. "Just stop talking." She whispered in a very un-Asuka like fashion. Suddenly one small arm curled around her waist, the other pressed into her back do to injury. "What are you doing now? I don't want your pity." she croaked.

Rei, her voice usually very robotic, softened it, "It is not pity, I was told when someone is upset one should attempt to comfort them." Asuka scoffed but didn't push her off. It actually felt kind of nice for once, seemingly soothing the savage beast so to speak.

"And what idiot told you that?"

"Shinji Ikari."

"Figures." She shook her head and looked up at the sky. It was then when little sparks of white began floating down from above. Snow, it had been so long since she'd seen it last. A small smile crossed her face as she gently pulled Rei off of her. "Let's go before we're drenched in snow." Rei however didn't move, her focus on the small flurries falling, one hand held out curiously as a flake fell on it. "Don't tell me you've never seen snow before." Asuka watched as she shook her head.

The red head raised an eyebrow before taking hold of her hand and dragged the bizarre teen behind her. "Well I'll tell you about it if we hurry up and get to the apartment complex. It's too damn cold out here!" And just like that Asuka switched emotions again, an act that she commonly used and headed towards home as the flakes began dusting her hair.

---

Later that week during another test, Maya watched hopefully as the printer finished with the last page of the report. She flipped through the pages with a smile as the door slid open, the three children joining the staff on the deck. The lieutenant handed the package to the Major as the second child eyed her expectantly. Misato looked up nodding in satisfaction. "Asuka, you're scores gone up 10 points, what ever you're doing keep it up!"

"Oh yeah! Of course it went up. Look whose on top now baka Shinji!" The boy in question knitted his brows together in puzzlement.

"Umm Asuka, your score is still lower than mine-"

"So what! Having the best score isn't everything." She snapped, catching him off guard. She looked over casually at Rei, smiling. As much as she loathed the girl, she'd taught her something important, even if she hadn't realized it. The red head could have sworn that the doll had smiled as well but maybe she was just imagining things. She looked away and stepped closer to Ikari making him uncomfortable. "Are you bragging idiot?"

Shinji gulped, "N…no of course not."

"Because even if your synchronization ratio is higher I could still beat you with both my hands tied behind my back!"

Then again some things never change.


	6. Shinji x Asuka

Author Note: This story is considerably darker than the previous ones. At first I wasn't sure if I should write it for the challenge but in the end I was already thinking out the story before I knew what was happening. I'm not sure how I feel about it… oh and I finally figured out who to add the rulers ; I feel kinda embass since it is actually pretty simple.

Title: Learning to Cope  
Author: NeoChick  
Theme: #3 only playing/ pretending  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Shinji x Asuka  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.

* * *

It was simply a little game they played, the game of life or at least the way a normal life would be. Each morning the pair would wake up next to each other, whispering good mornings. They'd walk downstairs to the main floor and Shinji would make breakfast as Asuka ranted about something he had done or something he hadn't done; whatever the case maybe. Together, they eat breakfast, making small talk before Shinji leaves to get food and pick up some other items they needed. Asuka, although at first argued about it, grudgingly accepted to do chores.

The hours would pass and eventually the male would return, carrying armfuls of food and Asuka would launch into another interrogation of why he'd taken so long or where would they keep all the groceries. The evening would be uneventful, save for the occasional spat over which would do the dishes, Shinji losing horribly in the end. At night they'd crawl into bed and laid in silence as Asuka aloud him to loop him arms loosely around her waist, falling asleep like that. It was this way that they could survive peacefully without allowing the severity of there situation to settle in.

On one particularly cold day, Shinji hunched his shoulders for warmth as he walked the silent streets, not a soul in view. In one hand he held a jacket for his roommate that he'd scavenged, knowing she'd need it soon with the changing weather. Although that was only if she finally decided to leave the house and joined him on his little excursions. The teen, now sixteen, turned down a familiar street, the freshly painted trim of one house stood out among the abandoned rundown ones on either side of it. He walked up the steps and unceremoniously opened the front door.

He was greeted with the sight his empty living room, lined with a worn couch and a coffee table that was missing a leg, substituted by a stack of books. It was oddly quiet, having gotten use to the ranting of a certain red head that often met him at the door way. The brunette placed the coat in the closet along with his own before moving to the kitchen. Inside he found Asuka seated at the kitchen table, a bowl of ramen in front of her, remaining untouched as she stared down at the meal.

"Asuka, you alright?" The German jumped at the voice and glared at him though it seemed to lack it's usually fire.

"Damn it Baka-Shinji don't sneak up on me like that!" Shinji grimaced in regret but didn't apologize, finally learning that this was her way of testing if he had a spine. The female pointer her thumb over her shoulder at the microwave and said, "Dinner's in there."

He muttered a word of thanks and went to fetch his meal. Sitting down at the table next to her, Shinji paused before offering some reassurance "Didn't mean to startle you." Asuka merely waved it off causing him to cock an eyebrow in surprise, what no argument? He was about to question her further when she rose from her spot, carrying her bowl (still full), and headed to the sink.

"I'm not hungry." She stated quietly as she dumped the contents in the garbage under that counter and began filling the sink with water. This further puzzled him, was Asuka actually starting the dishes? Shinji stood and walked toward her. He reached for her shoulder, "Asuka, are you sure-"

"Why did you bring me back?" It came out slowly but still threw Shinji completely off guard. His hand fell to his side, she was asking this now? Asuka turned the tap off and dropped the dishes gently into the water, for once patiently waiting for a response. She hadn't been planning to finally pull the sheet off of there thinly veiled life but after all these years, she couldn't take it anymore. "Why did you bring me back?" she repeated.

Shinji was panicking on the inside. No, he wasn't ready yet. He'd grown too comfortable with the way things were, he didn't want it to shatter, not yet. He began laughing uneasily, hoping he could simply brush it off. He wasn't ready. "What are you talking about Asuka? Maybe you're sick. I'll run out and get you some medicine if you want." He was about to leave when she spoke again in that chilling serious tone. Right now he was missing the shrill girl he'd been arguing with earlier that morning

"Answer the question Shinji." There was no 'idiot' attached to his name which only served to add to his fear. The clinking of dishes was heard but the sound seemed distant to him. He took a deep breath, steadying his hands.

"Asuka, I thought we already talked about this. I don't think I had anything to do with…" he trailed off as the red head spun around her eyes narrowed.

"Then why am I here? Why are we the only ones here?" She spat desperately.

"I don't know… Asuka." He racked his brain for the best possibly way to end this conversation and let the world continue running as it did. "We should just get some sleep…you must be exhausted-"

"Stop running away! I didn't fucking ask to be the next Adam and Eve with you Shinji!" The male winced at the comment, the girl turning her head back at the dishes, her hands scrubbing viciously at a pot.

"I know… but Asuka, I'm sure that the others will come back too, eventually…they… they have to!" He added, having fed this reasoning to himself several times in the past. The pot smashed back into the sink, scaring the brunette, why did she have to break the seal he'd placed on this topic? Wasn't she happy with the way things were going? He secretly knew she wasn't but wouldn't let himself believe so not to shatter what little they had.

"You can't honestly believe that! Shinji, it's been two years! Don't you understand that? They're dead! Gone! Everyone is gone!"

"No! You came back didn't you! Rei… Misato… Kaji…" He let the names harshly roll from his tough as if they were foreign to him, "They just can't be dead…" Asuka began running water for the rinse.

"Shinji…" but she stopped, removing her hand from the tap. "This is all that dolls fault." She whispered darkly. Shinji heard it and fiercely grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him, his brown irises flashing in a manner that Asuka had never seen before.

"You take that back."

"Make me."

"Take it back Asuka! Rei…she didn't….she didn't have anything to do with this!" The third child's voice rose considerably, causing the second to look away in disgust.

"How can you say that when she stares back at us everyday, laying in that water!"

"That's…that's not her." Asuka snatched her hand away and grabbed the newspaper that the male had used to cover the window. "Hey wait-" but the paper fell away and the bloodshot eyes pierced through him.

"You can't tell me that's not her!" The female muttered a couple words in German, now noticing the water overflowing from the sink but did nothing to stop it. Shinji looked down; images from the fateful day when he'd watched hundreds of red eyed girls break apart at the click of the button. It then wheeled forwards to him in the familiar hospital room, watching another girl precious to him lying in a near death state, looking almost too fragile. Then Misato, his first real kiss and last moment with her, the sound of Asuka being brutally murdered as he sat unable to do anything. Shinji grasped his head, shaking.

Asuka too at this point felt the weight of everything that happened fall on her. "I hate this…" she whispered at first, and then felt every emotion she had been suppressing for the brunette's sake bubble over. "I hate it! I hate this so much Shinji! Why did we…why were we the ones that had to stay? This is worse than death." In hysterics, Asuka turned away clutching the counter tightly. The boy, now a man having to grow up far to quickly in his life, grabbed her shoulder and held on tightly, hoping to wake up and have this all be one horrible nightmare.

"I wish you had killed me on that beach…" It was barely loud enough to hear but Shinji grasped its meaning instantly.

"You don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I mean baka!" Pushing him off, he stumbled back into the table, it collapsing under his weight. He looked like a beaten puppy as he watched her. Asuka looked around and spotted a knife on the counter. Shinji's eyes widened, shaking his head fervently.

"Asuka…don't." He pleaded. Realizing she wasn't going to listen, they both dove for it at the same time. Asuka's smaller hand curled around the handle first and was prepared to use it when Shinji clamped his own hands around her wrists. She struggled but he over powered her and forced her against the counter top, rendering her motionless. They both stood there silently, glazing at each other in pain. The male breathed slowly and leaned his head in, pressing it gingerly against her forehead. Asuka squeezed her eyes shut but remained quiet. "Please Asuka…" he whispered, praying that she wouldn't leave him. There was a moment that Asuka considered arguing back.

But only a moment.

The knife clattered on the linoleum floor and she feet her legs buckle beneath her. Shinji went down slowly with her, thankful she hadn't gone against him this once. Red hair covered her eyes as her figure shook. Awkwardly Shinji pulled her into his body as she burst into sobs, an action he had never seen done by the German until now.

"I hate you." She spat as she wrapped her arms around his stomach, staining his shirt in tears that she didn't know she had. "I hate you! I hate you!" The words were muffled by the folds of his shirt.

Shinji had known this day would come, however much he denied it. He also knew that tomorrow they would wake up as they always did. Asuka would continue pretending as though she was happy and he would go on telling himself that nothing was wrong. She'd bicker, he'd cave…because it was the game that they played and without it they'd lose the last bit of sanity they had. Without each other they'd lose all hope. But for now they'd let this moment of honesty last... if only to exhaust themselves to the point that today would all just be a blur.

Shinji Ikari carefully placed a hand in her red tresses, the other on her back as he felt his own tears threatening to fall. The water from the sink pooled around them as he cradled her and whispered,

"I know Asuka, I know."

* * *


	7. Gendo x Yui

Author Note: You don't really get to see a lot of Yui in the Anime and since I haven't read the Manga I don't have much to base her on so I hope it turned out alright. Gendo… umm no comment lol I have a lot of trouble with him.

Title: He Wasn't Suppose to Love Her  
Author: Neochick  
Theme: # 13 "What a Waste."  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Gendo x Yui  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX

---

"Oh he's beautiful! He has your eyes too." A tired sweat soaked Yui Ikari gently stroked her new baby boy, rocking him lightly in her arms. She looked up at her husband, smiling serenely. "Don't you think Gendo?"

The man in question cleared his throat coolly, taking a closer look at his own flesh and blood. "I suppose." He responded smoothly. Yui laughed at his disposition and held out the little boy to him.

"Here why don't you hold him?" He was about to refuse when the child reached out and grasped his finger. Slightly flustered, but not one to show it, Gendo took the baby into his arms. The kid was fragile, and seemed as though he would shatter if held to tightly. His eyes, in Gendo's opinion, where much more like his mother's; full of life and childlike innocence. On top of his head were small wisps of fine brown hair. It was still too surreal for the male to realize that this was in fact his and Yui's child.

"What's his name?" He muttered quietly, a little less mechanically then usual.

"Ah, well since it's a boy, I thought we could call him…Shinji." She looked over at the peaceful sight of the two people she loved the most in this world.

"Shinji…" He repeated before the boy spat up and started to cry. Giggling, the woman took him back and soothingly sang a lullaby. Gendo was sure he would never be a good father, as sure as he knew that Yui would be a good mother. He looked down at his watch and grimaced before rising to his feet. "I need to get back to work." The new mother nodded in understanding.

"Alright."

---

That was one of the best days of his life. Truth be told, everyday spent with the love of his life was one well lived. So once the time for the final step of his project to be carried out, he was reluctant to go through with it. He'd never meant to fall in love with her; she was simply suppose to bring his child to life and help provide the stepping stones to her son's destiny. So why is it as he watches his wife zip up her plug suit does he feel the inclination to stop her. Yui pulls her mahogany hair out from the collar of the suit and turns around with a small smile.

"Ready." Gendo looked away coldly, merely nodding in response. Mrs. Ikari tip toes over to her husband and pecks him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours." He doesn't say anything, he doesn't know how too, to cynical to stop this all from happening. The commander reasons that this is for the good of humanity and Yui would want that. Of course she doesn't know what she's about to do but in good time…

Gendo watches as she waves goodbye. "Take care of Shinji!" She only means for the hour but he knows it's for life. And the door closes as more self doubt manifests, but he won't do anything to stop it.

"What a waste…" He mutters quietly and turns to the stairs that'll lead him to his office. He doesn't want to be there when it happens.

---

He can hear the alarms sounding below him, muffled cries of his subordinates trying to stabilize her condition but it's useless, he tells himself as he gazes out at the metropolis that is Tokyo-3. The sun has worked its way down to the horizon, painting the sky an angry red, rather ironic in his opinion. The door to his office swings open but Ikari doesn't look away at the sounds of hurry footsteps of one Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"Gendo! Yui, she…" He stops at the sight of his superior, sipping on a glass of brandy, just looking out the window. He calms his voice but feels a vileness seep within him. He understood now that this was no accident. "Yui was absorbed into EVA unit 01, but you already knew that didn't you." Ikari made no gesture to acknowledge the older man, gulping down another glass of the amber liquid.

"I see… please see to it that the unit receives a thorough analyses. Have a report on my desk in the morning." The commander completely disregarded his deputy's accusations, another matter on his mind. Kozo looked away.

"Yes sir." He bitterly remarked as he left the man to his own devices.

Gendo unleashes a painful sigh as realization settles in. He decides that in the morning he'll take _her_ son to a home for him to live far away from him. He'd call for him when he needed him again. His malice against the boy already apparent even though he really had no direct connection with her death. Perhaps he was jealous that one day Shinji would see his mother again, where as he would lose all contact.

Days from now, Gendo will take the sample of Yui's DNA that had remained in the labs and force a horrific task upon a woman that would do anything for him. He knows this and will take full advantage of it. Regret and love would cause him to do unthinkable acts that would one day trigger third impact. It was all a set plan that had to start with the death of a woman.

He grimaced at the image of her smile, downing another glass as the sky turned black.


	8. Touji x Asuka

Author Note: lol I don't know, I couldn't see these two together honestly, and they hate each other to much. But I need to do 15 pairings so I didn't have much choice. It was still fun to write though. Half way there people!

Title: How to Slay a Demon  
Author: Neochick  
Theme: #14 First Come, First Serve  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Touji x Asuka  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.

---

The remainders of the eightieth grade class, having diminished to a mere ten after the last angel attack, were chatting as lively as always despite the fact that the teacher was droning on about one thing or another. Asuka secretly thought he was completely deaf and blind, not that she cared since his muttered Japanese was too hard for her to follow anyways. The red head grinned at her best friend's futile attempts to control the class.

"Come on! Guys-"

"Shut Up Hokari!" The brunette fumed as she fell back on her chair. Asuka waved her off causing Hikari to collapse on her desk table top.

"Hikari just relax, live a little." Asuka redirected her attention to the conversation she'd been previously involved in. The rest of the period was very unproductive but the teacher didn't seem to notice. The bell rung and Hikari did her usual stand bow instructions but when she added sit the class blinked in confusion.

"There's an announcement that I would like to make on the behalf of the student council." The kids groaned in response but clammed up at the icy glare they received. "Now due to the last attack, the school needs to raise money for the repairs of the courtyard and room 1-3 thru 1-8." Asuka rolled her eyes as Shinji scrunched down in his seat. He'd been the one that had accidentally stepped on the school; of course they didn't need to know that. Besides it wasn't like they needed those rooms anyways. "So we've decided to put on a fair to gather funds, as well as lift the sprits of the students."

Quiet excited murmurs broke lose in the classroom but Asuka's best friend was not one to ignore when she was speaking and they were set in their places rather quickly. "The catch is that in pairs, the students have to set up booths to help." Another groan, another glare, the balance restored once again. "If it's any encouragement, the group that makes the most cash gets the next week off from school-" Hikari was cut off from the expected cries of delight and gave up an more attempts at keeping there attention. "Tell me when you have your booth idea, class dismissed." Asuka grinned and followed the brunette out of the room.

"Oi Hikari! So what are we going to do for our booth?" The class rep turned around with a grimace on her face. Asuka didn't like that look.

"I'm sorry Asuka but I'm going to be too busy with the preparations to make a stand. Maybe you can get Ikari or Ayanami?" The German scoffed at both choices.

"A doll or an idiot? Oh how wonderful." But Asuka knew that she had to pick one of them so she ducked back into the class only to see Shinji and Kensuke conversing about there stand and Rei no where to be seen. Damn. The red head stormed up the aisle to the set of desks that the two boys sat at. "Hey, what are you doing with MY partner?"

Kensuke just smirked. "Asuka I asked him first, go find someone else." Asuka tossed a glare at her fellow pilot and watched him flinch.

"Fine, I'm sure there are lots of people who would kill to be my partner." That's right, his loss! Asuka looked around, as was another individual. Everyone seemed to be paired up. That's when there eyes met and they froze in horrific realization. "Ah hell no." She remarked as the person across the room seemed to do the same. Asuka made the first move, strolling up to the boy whose face reflected the terror she felt. "Let's get this straight, I'm in charge you say nothing unless spoken to. The sooner this is over the better and we'll be relaxing next week."

Touji Suzuhara rolled his eyes at the girl's demands. "Whatever." The two sat down, trading glares as they began brainstorming. It started out with the idea of a dunk tank. Of course Touji was quick to shoot that down, aware of where his partner was going with the thought. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you trick me into sitting up there." Asuka pretended to play innocent and immediately scratch the idea off the list as quickly as it came.

"How about one of those cotton candy stands? They'd sell fast."

"And get that sticky pink stuff in my lovely red hair? You're an idiot!"

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"Why not do one of those fishing games? Even a moron like you could run that." Touji twitched at the comment.

"I bet you would scare away all the kids with your face! Then I would have to do all the work." Asuka kicked Touji hard in the shin followed by a loud yelp. The whole class at that point was looking at them with disbelief.

"Jelly for brains!"

"Demon from hell!"

"Will you guys just cut it out? I can hear you all the way down the hall." Both snapped there head at the door where Hikari was standing with an exasperated look on her face.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

They screamed and pointed at each other, completely obvious to how in synch they were. The class rep wandered over to the desks and motioned for the rest of the class to get out, to which they complied. "Guys, can you just get along? Just this once. It'll be over in a week anyways." Asuka's intense glare on the male lessened and the fourth child followed suit. "Look why don't you just do a rice ball stand. We were going to ask someone to do it anyways and since you can't agree to an idea…"

"Sure Class Rep." Touji was the first to speak up, taking the advantage of being on Hikari's good side. The brunette looked over to her best friend pleadingly.

"Looks like I have no choice."

"Then it's settled, thanks guys. You don't know how much less stressful this whole thing will be if you act more civilly to each other." And with that she left the two alone. They looked one another up and down before both rising to their feet.

"I'm only doing this for Hikari's sake."

"Hey you think I want to do this for any other reason?"

"How should I know, maybe you like to take advantage of innocent little girls."

"Innocent my ass!" Asuka glared at him, which he gladly returned before going their separate ways. The last sound in the room was a muttered curse in German as well as the word demon echoing off the walls.

---

The week went by far slower than either Touji or Asuka would have liked. They would have loved to have said that it had gone along smoothly as their mutual friend had wanted but the jock's bruised body and the German's strained throat proved otherwise. Currently the two were exchanging verbal blows as Touji built that stand and Asuka scrutinized every move he made.

"It's crooked!"

"It is not, the ruler says its level."

"But it's practically falling over! And you're doing it all wrong."

"Well you can jump in at anytime!" A nerve popped out of both their skulls and they both turned to each other to give them all they had.

"How's it going?" They flew apart instantly at the sound of the Class Rep's voice. The pair had agreed to at least be civil in front of her. "The stand is looking good."

"See-" Then the former fourth child cried in pain as Asuka's foot dug into his, grinding it almost into dust.

"Thank you. Touji here did a good job." The red head said through gritted teeth as she glared daggers into the male. Hikari smiled nervously at the obvious tension and waved her hand.

"Okay then…well keep up the good work." As soon as the brunette left Asuka unleashed a deep sigh and removed her foot, Touji grasping at it in pain.

"Damn you! Do you want to break my foot!"

"Was it that obvious?" The red head smirked as he cursed her name to oblivion, returning to nailing the pieces of plywood together. Wanting to rest her voice, the second child turned to the rice cooker and began unloading it to make another set of rice balls. Maybe this would get him off her back. Poking at the salmon she'd salvaged for them, she began rolling the snack and placing it on the rack. She looked around for one of the other ingredients but it was no where to be found. "Oi Dumkopff! Where did you put the Umeboshi?"

Her voice surprised him into bumping his head into the bottom of the shelf. "Damn it!" She rolled her eyes and muttered that he was a baby in German. Touji got to his feet, throwing the hammer on the ground. "If you're going to insult me, can't you at least do it in a language I can understand?"

Asuka scoffed at the response and decided to get out of the booth. Touji soon followed in frustration. "We're not done here!"

"I need a break." She yawned to reinforce her statement.

"But you hardly did anything." The female blatantly ignored him and moved across the field to where Shinji and Kensuke were sitting and talking, having already finished their stand long before the two. Shinji nodded to his friend as they walked up and Kensuke smirked, propping up his elbows on the counter of his balloon popping booth. "Hey Shinji! Tell your roommate that she needs to pull her weight." The third child suddenly became very interested with something under the table and disappeared from view.

"If Shinji and Asuka were newlyweds then you guys must be an old married couple." Shinji poked the cameraman's leg, an 'are you crazy?' look on his face.

Asuka grabbed the sandy haired boy's collar before he could respond. "Look here four eyes! Never in a million years would I ever marry that Neanderthal!"

"For once I agree." They both looked at each other and then shot their gaze else where.

"I don't know you look pretty compatible to –ACK!" Shinji hide his face as Asuka crushed her fist into Kensuke's face, leaving a huge welt on his cheek. The foreigner smirked in satisfaction, spinning on her heel and walked back to her booth before Touji could even figure out what was going on. The fourth child grimaced but made no attempt to apologize, he deserved it.

"MORON! Hurry up!"

"Stop yelling!" But he complied none the less. The rest of the preparation went surprisingly well except for the occasional argument. Hikari checked on them again one last time and then the fair began.

"Come and get your rice balls! First come, first serve!"

----

"Pass me that cloth why don't you." Asuka looked over her shoulder and whipped the piece of fabric at him without a second thought. Unfortunately, the dish rag happened to be full of rice she had picked up earlier and the grains sprinkled across her partner's jet black hair. "Hey!" Asuka just whistled, tuning him out and rearranged the ingredients into a cardboard box. The carnival was coming to an end so customers were trickling away. The stand had made a hefty profit due to the popularity of the rice balls as well as the entertainment value of the pair. You would think they would get tired of bickering all the time but they still kept going at it.

"-sell twice as much if you had only… Hey demon! Are you listening to me?" Asuka did nothing to acknowledge him. Touji grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned her towards him. "Why the hell don't you ever listen to me?"

"Why should I have to listen to a pee brain like you? I have no idea what Hikari sees in you at all. I bet you don't even realize that she likes you!"

"Hey-"

"And another thing, your always calling me demon? What's up with that? I'll have you know that there are plenty of guys that worship the ground I walk on. I bet you're just jealous."

"Asuka, would you just shut-"

"At least Shinji understands when he's done something wrong. You act as though you're oblivious to the fact mmmhh!" Her words were cut off by the jock yanking her head to his, contorting his lips around hers. The red head froze completely as the fourth child pulled her away. The girl didn't know what to do and simply stood there.

Touji, satisfied with the effect, rubbed his hands together and left the stall as well as Asuka, the German for once lost for words.

'_That shut her up.'_ He laughed at his new discovery; the best way to slay the demon was not with a sword but a kiss. Those fairytales had nothing on him.

Back with Asuka, she finally came too and realized that the jock had left. "Hey, hey!" She croaked at first then built up in volume. "Hey! Dumkopff, you can't just kiss me without my permission! Hey stop walking away!" And she darted after him.

Rei sat on a bench close by, a book in hand. She completely ignored the fact that two of her classmates were now running around shouting at each other. Shinji walked over, glancing at the two with one eyebrow raised. "Hey Rei, how did you're day go?"

"I've decided that fairs are bizarre."

"I hear you."


	9. Kaji x Asuka

Title: What I've Been Dreaming of  
Author: Neochick  
Theme: # 6 elope  
Fandom: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pairing: Kaji x Asuka  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of NGE do not belong to me in anyway or form. They belong to GAINAX.  
Author Note: This is just a short piece I wrote (call it a drabble if you want). Figured I needed to update. I want to finish up this challenge soon and start my next story (probably one for bleach) but I promised my self not to start anything new until I finish. The story is from Asuka's perspective but I'm sure you'll realize that fast. Lol writing this I realized how high Asuka's expectations are.

---

I've never been one for tradition. When has anything exciting ever happened when doing something the same way it has been done a thousand times in the past? Where's the adventure people? So come wedding day, don't be expecting me walking down the aisle in some stuffy old church, dressed in a 100 pound dress. I've been to a wedding before, they aren't all that thrilling. Besides that's more Hikari's kind of thing, safe. How she ever plans to saddle down that jock I'll never know but when that day comes I'll expect the church, the dress and the tux.

How boring! Honestly! Maybe if I ever get married, snort, I'll go somewhere exotic! We'd lie on the beach and my husband would graciously do everything I asked at every whim. I mean what man wouldn't realize how damn lucky they are to have me! Screw what society says, women are the ones that run the household. I already know who I'd marry too (if I ever did). What did you say, Shinji? That damn baka? Are you crazy? Not in a million years! That idiot wouldn't even know the meaning of the word commitment. Don't make me laugh.

No I need a really man, with a spine! Shinji indeed, no the man in my heart will always be Kaji. Oh he's so handsome and he knows how to treat a lady, despite anything that Misato might say. Hikari says he's too old for me but I mean really, I graduated from college when I was fourteen for crisis sake, I'm sure I'm mature enough for an adult relationship. Yes I can see it now, Kaji sitting in the driver's seat (of course this would only be until I get my license) while all the windows are down. I would be in a snug red dress and he'd be in a tux and we'd go dancing! Kaji would get insanely jealous if any other guy even leered at me (although I'd enjoy it) and he would take me to fancy restaurants.

Of course when he'd propose he wouldn't be the type to get down on one knee, that's as cliché as it gets! No he'd do something like paint the words into the sky with fire works for all too see: Asuka, will you marry me? Only Kaji would be romantic enough to do that, placing a huge diamond on my hand. A wedding ceremony is too old fashion for us as well. I never did understand why we had to go to Japan of all places. Anyway eloping is the way to go! Hikari would disapprove but alas there is no other way. I've heard that the United States is a good place to go for that sort of thing; Las Vegas or perhaps Hawaii.

Hikari once asked me if I could ever settle down. Seriously, you better keep this between us or I'll hunt you down and tear you limb from limb, I'm secretly a hopeless romantic. Tell anyone and I'll… breathe Asuka breathe, so anyway, maybe one day when Kaji finally comes around to realize what a great catch I am (like he would ever think other wise) I might be able to compromise, just a little, for him anyway. But don't tell him that! I'm not that easy.

"Asuka, Kaji's here to take you to the mall!"

"You don't need to shout baka- Shinji!" I swear one day I'm going to wring that kid's scrawny neck. Maybe in truth I may just seem like some child to him right now but one day, yes one day we'll drive far away, just the two of us. Because screw tradition, age just doesn't matter!


End file.
